


The Care and Feeding Of

by nu-exo (Nekohime)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Sex, normie kun, superhero!lucas, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo
Summary: Even heroes need a little tender loving care every now and then.(Or, Lucas is a superhero and Kun is his very indulgent boyfriend.)
Relationships: Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	The Care and Feeding Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenebulagalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenebulagalaxy/gifts).



> Written for the DonationBin fic event! As part of the event, we donated a WIP we knew we wouldn't be finishing, and got a similar WIP in return. We were given full creative liberty with the WIP, using it as a starting point to create something new. That being said, I love superhero stories and was very thrilled to keep that base in this work!
> 
> My prompt from thenebulagalaxy was originally:
> 
> _"changkyun is the city's latest vigilante with everything going for him, especially when it comes to the cute neighbor across the hall. life was easy, or so he thought."_
> 
> There were quite a few changes made in my work, including fandom, but I hope they'll still enjoy what came from their idea if they see this!

“No,” Kun said, staring at Lucas dropping down onto his balcony with something like annoyed resignation twisting his lips.

Lucas made a wounded sound, bottom lip preemptively pushing out into a pout. “What d’you mean, ‘no’?”

Kun gestured to all of Lucas’s crouched form with a jerky wave and a consternated frown. “Just...no! You’re covered in dirt, and dust, and—and _blood!_ No, you’re not tracking all of that into _my_ apartment.”

“But I’m so _tired_ ,” Lucas whined. “And the line back at the Hero Association’s headquarters is gonna be so long.” He rocked back and forth from the balls of his feet to his heels, a slow, sly grin tilting up the corners of his mouth. “What if I stripped out here and you hosed me down a little, would that be better?”

Kun raised an eyebrow, looking for the world utterly unimpressed with that suggestion if it weren’t for the quick flick of his eyes across the strong width of Lucas’s shoulders and down the line of his exposed arms.

This was why a sleeveless super suit—with extender functions for when you needed more coverage—was always the way to go.

“I don’t have a hose,” Kun eventually said, mouth pressed back in thought and what looked a lot like mild disappointment, dimples appearing briefly.

“There’s Bella’s dog bath,” Lucas said.

Kun raised both eyebrows this time.

“You want me to go over to _your_ apartment across the hall to get _your_ dog bath and bring it back here so you can eventually climb in _my_ shower?” Kun snorted. “You’re joking, right?”

Lucas batted his lashes up at him. “Your place has better water pressure.”

Kun rolled his eyes, but Lucas could tell he’d already won.

“Fine,” Kun sighed, shoulders slumping. “Wait here, I’ll go get the dog bath and some towels.”

Lucas smiled, teeth and all, shifting so he could drop to his butt and get comfortable while he waited. “Aye, aye, captain.”

Kun narrowed his eyes at him. “And if any news helicopters fly by—”

“I’ll duck and pretend I’m a potted plant,” Lucas said, still smiling wide. With the solid, gapless concrete of the balcony’s balustrade, they didn’t have to concern themselves with onlookers from below or across, but in a city where something was always happening, the sky could never be counted out as a concern. “Don’t worry, I know not to get caught on some _‘random bystander’s’_ balcony.”

Kun sighed again but finally turned back into his apartment, moving through the living room towards the front door. He, very kindly, left the balcony door open.

“Need the key?” Lucas shouted after him.

Kun waved him off. “No, I’ve still got your spare.”

-

Thirty minutes and many pitchers of water later, Kun pronounced Lucas fit to enter for an _actual_ shower. 

He’d grumbled lightly through the whole process, huffing out a, “You’re lucky I love you,” halfway through while going back for another haul of water.

Lucas had smiled brightly when he’d come back, telling him, “This could’ve all been easily avoided if you’d just let me walk straight through to the bathroom instead.”

Kun had tweaked him on the ear in response.

They were done now, though, Kun deeming Lucas dirt free enough to step into Kun’s apartment.

“Do you have a towel?” Lucas asked, pushing his dripping hair back with a hand.

Kun had laid some towels out around him on the balcony floor—ones Lucas knew were typically used for Bella’s baths—but didn’t seem to have any extra ones on hand that were still dry by this point.

“Inside,” Kun said, wiping his hands on his jeans while he stood, groaning softly as he stretched out his back.

Lucas glanced over his shoulder. Somehow, seeing Kun’s damp shirt ride up and expose his flat belly and the dark trail of hairs leading down past the hem of his jeans had Lucas’s blood rushing south faster than the fact that he’d been sitting naked in a small plastic dog bath for the past half hour having water poured over his head in heavy splashes.

“Can you get me one?”

Kun looked at him, eyes dark, challenge in the tilt of his lips. “Why?” He padded back into his apartment, raising his arms to pull off his shirt as he went. “Weren’t you still going to shower?”

Lucas licked his lips. “I thought you didn’t want me getting you’re place dirty.”

“A little water on the floor is fine, you can just wipe it up after.”

And then he disappeared around the corner, heading down the hall that led to the bathroom.

Lucas was up and out of the plastic tub in record time, a wide smile splitting his face.

————

At 23, Lucas, a.k.a. the hero Apollo, was well on his way to a starling career.

He had sponsorships and commercial deals. He was generally well liked by the public. And his body had finally, _finally_ , caught up to the power he’d been brimming with since birth, his muscles and bones adjusting to the strain his power put on every fibre of his being.

He even had a new apartment in a nice high rise that had recently gone up close to the Hero Association’s deployment building.

All was well.

And then he met Kun, his older, very hot, very put together neighbor.

And all was still well, mostly.

“I can’t believe you _slipped!_ ” Donghyuck crowed, slapping his knee in open-mouthed laughter, face scrunching up in glee while Dejun looked on, mouth pressed into something utterly judging. “And then _fell_ into the giant hole _you’d_ made! Ahahaha!”

Lucas whined, covering his face with his hands, skin itching from drying blood and the cuts closing on his skin. His mouth was gritty with dust from the wall he’d been tossed through, and he had damp dirt smeared up the back of his super suit all the way to his neck from his fall.

Embarrassment heated his skin as he said, in the most miserable tone possible, “I got distracted.”

“By what?” Dejun asked, staring at Lucas like he’d said something ridiculous.

Which, yeah, Lucas supposed it was ridiculous to have been distracted considering they’d been in the middle of fighting some sort of interdimensional Cthulhu-looking motherfucker.

He couldn’t really explain _why_ he’d been off his game either, though. _Sorry, I was distracted by the pain in my asshole because I thought it’d be fun to let my boyfriend fuck me with no prep last night because I heal so fast_. _In fact, my ass feels sore just sitting here on the open edge of this ambulance_ , was just not something he could say. Ever. 

He could practically hear Dejun’s whole body cringe and, _“You know that’s not how your healing factor works, right?”_ back tracked by Donghyuck howling with laughter.

No, he’d quite literally rather jump off a cliff before exposing himself to any of that.

So, he pressed his hands more firmly to his face and shook his head, ears burning with shame. “Just something.”

“You—”

“Yo, Lu—Apollo!” Yangyang shouted from where he was running over, dangerously wide smile clear in his voice, nearly blurting out Lucas’s name in his excitement. “They caught you eating shit on camera! It’s on the news reels! Look!”

“If I destroy his phone,” Lucas started, voice muffled into his palms, “you think I’ll dodge having to watch myself fall into a pit on repeat?”

Donghyuck clapped a too-warm hand against Lucas’s shoulder, and when Lucas peeked from behind his hands he could see the other hero grinning down on him, skin glowing with the residual heat he was still sapping from the sun itself. He wasn’t wearing a mask—none of them did, every hero resigned to a very public life, relying on their strength to deter any personal attacks while not on the job—so Lucas could see the way his eyes sparkled.

_Evil. Those are sparkles of_ evil.

“I think,” Donghyuck said, smiling winsomely, “he’ll mourn the first phone, and then whip out another.”

Lucas groaned, whole body slumping froward where he was sitting, elbows coming down to prop on his knees.

All had been going so well, really. How was he supposed to know a relationship would throw him so off kilter?

-

“Wait,” Kun stared at Lucas draped over his counter, Bella flopped over Lucas’s head softly breathing in her sleep like a warm, mini weighted blanket. “You’re blaming _me_ for that?”

“You should’ve been the voice of reason last night!” Lucas pouted, tracking Kun as he started moving around the kitchen, getting ready to fix dinner—a simple stir fry by the looks of it. “You should’ve—should’ve been the sense! The single working brain cell!”

Kun shot him a look over his shoulder, his cheeks dusted with pink. His hair was still styled up from his day at work, his latest shade of brown catching the kitchen lights and blinking gold at certain angles. He’d taken off the button-up long-sleeve he wore to work, but kept the white undershirt Lucas had seen him slip on that morning before Lucas had had to head out himself.

That, plus the flower-patterned apron and the twenty thousand dollar watch winking on his wrist, painted such an overwhelming picture Lucas could almost forget about what a trainwreck most of his day had been. Because tumbling down a pit hadn’t actually been the worst thing that’d happened that day.

No, that had actually come later, when they’d all been changing out of their gear, done with their on-duty shift for the day, and one of the other heroes had good-naturedly slapped Lucas’s ass in passing, causing Lucas to yelp and jump forward, slamming loudly into the lockers.

In the still silence that had followed, Taeil—one of the older heroes who Lucas had a teeny-tiny hero worship crush on after he’d seen the guy take out an entire horde of rock-like space giants single handedly—had turned and said, in his most concerned tone: _“You know, you should be careful about overexerting yourself before a shift. Things always seem like a better idea until you’re being eaten by some conjured up super lizard.”_

_“I—”_ Lucas, naked except for the tight, standard-issue boxer briefs made for heroes to withstand the wear of their powers, incriminating bruises slowly fading on the crest of his hips and along his thighs, had frozen like a deer in headlights. “ _Okay_ ,” he’d squeaked out, flushing from his cold nipples up to his sweating hairline. “ _That’s—thanks._ ”

Taeil smiled, nodded, and then went back to getting changed.

Lucas had nearly ran out naked after to escape the sharp, hyena-like looks of glee being aimed his way by his friends present to witness the exchange. He’d managed to finish getting dressed at least, before scampering out, but, as it was, just thinking about what was waiting for him tomorrow made Lucas shiver.

“For the record,” Kun said, drawing Lucas back from the spiralling void of his thoughts, “I did tell you it was a bad idea.” He sliced open a package of boneless chicken thighs with the edge of his favorite knife, moving them over to a cutting board so he could cut them into smaller pieces. “I was, clearly, ignored.”

“You only said that once,” Lucas pointed out, absently raising a hand to balance Bella and scratch behind her ears when the beagle started to stir at the smell of fresh meat.

Kun let out a startled laugh, the muscles in his back shifting under the thin material of his shirt as he got to cutting. Lucas sighed. He was so handsome.

“I—you—how many times am I _supposed_ to say no to sex when my gorgeous superhero boyfriend suggests it, then?” he huffed. “You said it’d be fine! And you’re not always, you know, up for it after being on-call for the day, and I just,” he gestured with his knife, tips of his ears red, “It’s not like my self-control is that much better than yours.”

Lucas sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, “ _gorgeous superhero boyfriend_ ”, playing on loop in his head. Something about what Kun had said caught his attention, though.

Lucas pushed himself back from the counter slowly, moving Bella from her perch on his head and shoulders into his arms instead, cradling her like a wriggly baby. He approached Kun with silent steps, socks muffling his approach over the kitchen tile.

He curled in close over Kun’s back, careful not to squish Bella between their bodies—though his dog was usually perfectly peachy with being snuggled between the two of them. Leaning down while trying not to loom, Lucas pressed his mouth against Kun’s shoulder.

“You don’t mind that I’m not always up for sex, right?” Lucas asked, mumbling into Kun’s shoulder, warming the patch of cloth under his mouth.

Lucas was close enough that he could feel when Kun paused his food preparation; the gentle tense as he held the knife above the cutting board, and the slight shift along his back while he raised his head, turning to face Lucas as best he could without jostling him off.

“What? No. Of course not. I don’t—hold on,” he shuffled around a little, seeming to be trying to decide whether to try and walk them towards the sink to wash off his hands, or just turn in Lucas’s arms as is. Lucas pressed his mouth down harder, until he could feel the indents of his own teeth on the inside of his lips. Until Kun stopped moving and chose instead to lean back. “I don’t care that you’re not always super into sex. I’m 30, not a horny 20-something.” He tilted his head to try and glance at Lucas, then. “Besides, you’re plenty horny when you have the energy to be.”

Lucas tilted his head so he was propped on his cheek. Not the most comfortable position for someone so tall, forcing him to bend his knees a bit, but it let him nuzzle his face against Kun’s shoulder with a happy little sigh.

“It’s not that I’m not into it,” he said, tracing the line of Kun’s jaw with his eyes, the slope of his neck, and the jut of his Adam’s apple. “I’m into anything if it’s with you, I’m just usually so—”

“Tired?” Kun smiled. “I know, Lucas. It’d honestly be terrifying if you constantly had that much energy to spare after a day out on patrol.”

A slow, lazy grin pulled at the corners of Lucas’s mouth. “You could almost say it’d be...superhuman?”

The bark of laughter that earned was worth getting jostled off Kun’s shoulder, Bella startling awake where she’d been dozing in Lucas’s arms and wriggling around to be put down.

“What you do—going out and saving people, conjuring up that gold fire, getting thrown into shit and coming out the other end mostly fine— _that’s_ superhuman. Not needing sleep is just,” Kun shivered, scrunching his nose as he finished up with the chicken and moved to get started on the carrots and sugar snap peas, “inhuman. You’d have to be a robot. And even then you’d probably still need to recharge.”

Lucas snorted, coming back to fully wrap around Kun now that he no longer had a dog softly snoring in his arms. “I guess you have a point.”

Kun tilted his chin up with a little sniff. “I always have a point. Now, wanna grab some ginger and get a pot of water boiling? I’ll make some tea for you.”

“Ginger tea?” Lucas asked, rubbing his cheek absently against Kun’s head, smiling at the soft shift of Kun’s hair against his skin. “Why?”

Kun moved a little in his arms, reaching for the onion he’d set aside next. “It’ll help with your...aches.”

“Ha ha,” Lucas deadpanned, pushing away from Kun’s back, heading over to the fridge. “Very funny.” He crouched down to get to the drawer he knew Kun kept the ginger in and winced. “How many fingers of ginger do you need?”

“How strong do you want the tea to be?”

Lucas thought about it, taking the way a sharp sort of discomfort was actively lancing up his back from somewhere around his tailbone into consideration. “I’ll just grab the whole thing.”

————

Lucas loved his powers.

They made him feel like more than himself when he used them, his veins, eyes, and tips of his fingers glowing a beautiful blinding gold. He felt full and warm and _strong_. Wreathed in golden flames, Lucas looked like a god. Felt like one, too.

And then he’d get smashed back down to earth by an overpowered bank robber, or a megalomaniac trying to destroy the city—or the country, or the world, whichever was the target of the day. Then, things stopped feeling so super real fast.

“I thought your healing was supposed to help with this type of thing,” Kun said, nibbling on his bottom lip.

He’d come over because Lucas had texted asking for some congee, only to find Lucas curled up in bed buried under a mountain of weighted blankets. Now, he was staring at Lucas—with his slowly healing fractures hidden under skin, set in bone, glowing gold like a vase being restored with kintsugi—looking an awful lot like he didn’t know what to do.

“Should you even be under all these weighted blankets if your bones are,” he waved his hand, gesturing at Lucas’s long, burritoed being, “broken?”

“They’re not broken,” Lucas sighed, fighting the sleepy slurry of his brain. “Jus’ a little, mmm, crunchy?”

Kun raised an eyebrow, then spotted the little pink bottle of meta specific painkillers Lucas had been prescribed by Dr. Zhang.

_“Water, some weighted blankets or heavy comforters, lots of bed rest, little exertion, and two pills every six hours. You know the drill.”_

“Just a little crunchy,” Kun repeated with a hum, reaching out to pluck up the bottle of medicine, reading the little label before shaking it to listen for the clatter of pills. “Still want some congee? I brought a tupperware of it, but I can come by and reheat it later if you aren’t feeling up for it anymore.”

Lucas thought about it. He’d been hungry before, his stomach growling loudly for no one to hear. Now, it had mellowed to a dull, hollow, pang. Less demanding, less distracting, but still something he should make an effort to address.

He nodded, looking up at Kun sleepily. “That’d be great.”

“Okay,” Kun said, leaning over to drop a lingering kiss to Lucas’s temple.

Lucas sighed. Kun smelled woodsy, his cologne faded into something comforting and warm. It filled Lucas’s lungs, settling deep so that for a moment, when Kun stepped back to head towards lucas’s kitchen, it stayed, keeping Lucas company.

Lucas nearly fell asleep again while Kun was heating the food, only fully waking up again when Kun returned with a warm bowl of congee held between his hands, the smell of food—Kun’s cooking—luring Lucas out of his blanket pile like a siren’s song.

He pressed up against Kun’s side when he sat on the edge of Lucas’s bed, accepting the food with greedy grabby hands and cradling it close.

“I’d say careful, it’s hot, but…” Kun trailed off as Lucas swallowed down a large spoonful of the porridge, moaning happily around the food in his mouth.

“It’s so good,” he said when he’d swallowed, inhaling another three spoonfuls before coming up for air again. “Thank you. I needed this.”

“Of course,” Kun said kindly, bringing a hand up to comb gentle fingers through Lucas’s bed-head. “I’m happy to do this type of thing for you, you know that.”

Lucas tilted to the side to nuzzle their heads together, smiling at Kun’s small grunt of complaint when he found himself with more of Lucas’s weight settling against him. 

“So, how long are you going to be like this?”

Lucas shrugged. “A week or two, max. I’ll still have to be doing basic exercises in that time, though.” He paused there to raise an arm and flex, bicep stretching the cotton of his sleepshirt, flashing a cheeky grin. “Gotta stay fit.”

Kun snorted but stroked a hand up and down Lucas’s back indulgently anyway. “That’s good to hear. This is...well, I guess not the weirdest thing I’ve seen involving you, but definitely the most surreal.”

Lucas paused in scraping his spoon along the walls of his bowl—trying to collect the last bits of porridge and pork—and looked down at himself. The golden lines sitting under his skin were glowing through his clothes, too. 

Kun always seemed so comfortable with Lucas sharing his hero stories, knew so much about his friends and how Lucas’s powers first showed, that he sometimes forgot Kun had never really seen Lucas’s powers in person.

On T.V. probably—Lucas was one of the Association’s first stringers so it’d be stranger for him to have not seen Lucas in action in some way before—but he’d never seen them up close.

There hadn’t really been a reason for him to.

“It’s a little weird, right?” Lucas smiled, holding out his hand, turning his palm upwards slowly to watch the gold shifting under his skin as his radius and ulna moved to accommodate the motion.

“No,” Kun said, reaching out his own hand to trace a light touch over the criss-crossing lines of gold on Lucas’s forearm, before moving lower to close his fingers in a delicate hold around Lucas’s wrist. “It’s,” he paused, “kinda beautiful, honestly. I’m just not used to it.”

“I could use them around you more,” Lucas offered, still smiling, a lilting tease to his tone. “Get you used to them.”

Kun laughed, still transfixed by the light shining from Lucas’s skin. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

Lucas’s grin grew. “I could start right now.” He leaned further into Kun, gently pulling his arm free from Kun’s loose hold, angling his body towards him. “Maybe let myself burn a little. Cover myself in fire.” He waggled his eyebrows, encroaching on Kun’s space until their noses were brushing. “It’d probably help with my healing. What d’you think?”

“I think,” Kun said, eyes flicking down to Lucas’s mouth for a beat, “you should crawl back under your blankets before we end up having to go to one of your hero doctors for something stupid again.”

Lucas groaned, flopping back onto the bed with a wince. “I’ve been in bed since I got home.”

“Then we can move you to the couch instead,” Kun offered, patting Lucas’s chest affectionately. “I saw a lovely looking pile of blankets with Bella curled up in them out in your living room. In fact, I saw more blankets scattered around the place than food in your kitchen, which is very worrisome, but also not all that surprising considering you always eat at my place.”

“You’re cooking is better,” Lucas grunted, rolling onto his side so he could throw an arm across Kun’s lap. He yawned, jaw cracking, sleep creeping in on him again. “Your company, too.”

Kun huffed out a laugh, the sound pulling from his throat. “I’m flattered.”

“You should be,” Lucas hummed, moments away from dozing again.

Kun brought his hand back to Lucas’s hair again, carding his fingers through the thick strands, scratching his nails gently across Lucas’s scalp. “You know, if you really feel that way, you could just...move in.”

Lucas laughed lightly, the sound coming out airy. “You’d want me back out by the end of the week.”

“Won’t know that unless we try.”

Lucas peeked an eye open, unsure of when they’d drifted completely shut. Kun sounded earnest, sincere, like this wasn’t just some passing comment or thought, but a serious offer.

“You really want to?”

Kun licked his lips, a nervous tick Lucas typically found immensely distracting but now just saw as endearing.

“I’d say we could start with a toothbrush, maybe some clothes, but you already have all that and more over at my place so…”

“So, we could try me spending the week? This week? While I’m healing?”

Kun snorted. “Yeah. Sure. That sounds like a good start.”

————

“So,” Lucas struck a pose, “what do you think?”

“I think,” Kun said slowly, eyes wide, looking at everything but Lucas, still taking in their surroundings, “I’m very, very out of place here.” He finally looked back over at Lucas, not even appearing to register Lucas standing in front of him in a prototype of his new model super suit—one that, if Lucas could say so himself, looked particularly flattering. “Are you sure it’s okay I’m here?”

Lucas waved his hand in the air. “It’s fine. A few of the other heroes bring their friends or partners along for these fittings all the time. Besides,” he paused, clearing his throat, scratching at the back of his neck with a bashful smile, “I’ve, uh, already submitted your name for my exceptions list, so you can get in these places and, um, visit me if anything were to, well, happen.”

Kun’s brows twitched down in the smallest frown. “Anything like what?”

“Uh, well, you know, anything like grievous bodily harm or prolonged hospitalization. That type of thing.”

Kun’s expression did something funny, his body spasming a little as if he’d choked on his own spit.

“But!” Lucas said quickly, gesturing to himself with a flourish. “That’s what these suits are for! That’s why replacing them and updating them is so important! You know, to help keep me out of a hospital and stuff.”

Kun eyed the smooth, black super suit clinging to Lucas’s body like a second skin with blatant skepticism.

“That has cut-outs under your pecs. And going down towards your pelvis. It looks like the pants for Halle Berry’s Catwoman. How is that supposed to keep you safe?”

“I—” Lucas sputtered, blinking rapidly. “That was a very specific comparison.”

“I like the arms, though.”

Lucas frowned, looking down at himself. “There aren’t any sleeves, though—wait, you said arms.”

“Yes.”

Lucas flushed, ego preening happily at the compliment—the whole reason Lucas had invited Kun along for this in the first place. “Thanks. The rest of the suit doesn’t do it for you, then?”

Kun bit his lip, eyes trailing over the deceptively durable material hugging Lucas’s body from neck to feet. His posture shifted a bit, legs spreading and weight going back to prop on a hand, the other left casually draped across his thigh.

Lucas felt his mouth go dry, his heart leaping in his chest, body temperature spiking in response to the kick in his pulse.

_Oh?_

“It’s not that it doesn’t do it for me,” Kun said slowly. He looked up to meet Lucas’s eyes, tilting his head. “It just looks,” he scrunched his nose, “flimsy. I mean, I can see the outline of your dick.”

_Oh. Hah. Oh boy._

“This is a prototype. A base layer. To check my measurements and the fit and the design, stuff like that. The final would be thicker, with built in armor and things to help stabilize my powers.”

Kun hummed, a noncommittal sound that had a zing of excitement traveling down Lucas’s arms, settling in his fingers and leaving them tingling.

They had maybe twenty minutes before Kibum—the Association’s head super suit designer—returned with a few of the other base mock-ups he’d come up with for Lucas’s new suit. Twenty minutes for Kun to show Lucas exactly what he thought this base design was lacking.

“If you’re worried it won’t be safe enough,” Lucas started, fingers flicking at his sides, absently playing with a small conjured up flame to calm the jittery energy dancing along his muscles, “then feel free to share what you think my new suit needs.”

Kun regarded him with dark, hooded eyes. For a second, Lucas thought Kun wasn’t actually going to rise to the challenge. But then Kun was pushing himself up with a soft grunt, walking over to Lucas with his hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, the sleeves of the cashmere v-neck sweater he’d thrown on pushed up to his elbows.

He didn’t stop until he was close enough to touch, raising both hands to do just that.

“This should all be that light weight armor I’ve seen on your past suits,” he said, placing his hands at Lucas’s hips and dragging them up past his waist, over his ribs, stopping just under Lucas’s pecs. He cupped his hands there, ignoring the audible hitch in Lucas’s breath and the way he was ever so slightly leaning forward into the touch. “No cut-outs. No openings.” He leaned forward, placing a kiss over the swell of each pec before looking right up into Lucas’s dumbstruck face. “Function first. Okay?”

Lucas nodded, heart in his throat. He wondered vaguely if Kibum would absolutely kill him if he returned to find Lucas splayed out for Kun.

Probably...mm, no, definitely.

_Damn_.

“Still with me?” Kun asked. His face was closer now, tipping up on his tip toes to bring their mouths together in a soft brush of lips.

Lucas made a sound in the proximity of a dying wheeze. “Yeah. I’m here.”

“This okay?” Kun asked, giving Lucas’s pecs a hard squeeze—working against the resistance of the base suit—before sliding them around to the muscles of Lucas’s back and then down to the swell of his ass.

Lucas’s whole body stuttered a step forward, pressing to Kun’s front. “Y—yeah,” he managed, sucking a lungful of air in. Only Kun could get him worked up like this, anyone else’s touch casual at best, a vague annoyance at worst. Only Kun. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Kun grinned, teeth flashing, eyes crinkling. “Good.”

-

When Kibum came back, complaining about something Lucas couldn’t parse, it was to find Lucas smiling, his hair successfully mussed, a fresh hickey just under Lucas’s jaw, and red scratches tracing the open spaces in the suit mock-up. Kun, sitting next to him on the fitting room’s waiting couch with his legs crossed at the knee, was pristine, not a hair out of place.

He leveled Lucas with an entirely nonplussed look, sighing when Lucas only smiled wider and sat up straighter.

“I guess I should be happy you’re at least completely dressed still,” he said, laying out the suits he was carrying in his arms on the room’s table. “Last time I left Yangyang and Mark alone in one of the fitting rooms I came back to way too much skin. Now, come on, let’s get this over with. Try this one next.”

————

“I— _hah_ —I didn’t think this would—mm—feel this good, but _wow_ ,” Lucas breathed, balanced on his side, an arm extended in front of him to grip onto the sheets, face scrunched up in pleasure. “This—this feels _amazing_.”

“Thought you might like it,” Kun grit out from where his mouth was pressed to the curve of Lucas’s shoulder, mouthing and nipping at the sweat damp skin there. He had a strong leg tossed over Lucas’s, keeping Lucas’s thighs pressed tight together while he fucked between them. “You’re— _fuck_ —always so sensitive after a big healing.”

God, wasn’t that the truth, Lucas thought, head curling forward as each of Kun’s thrusts slapped against his ass and the back of his thighs, his cock rubbing along the underside of Lucas’s balls and drooling erection.

Pleasure was a constant burn in the pit of his belly, coursing out through his veins fire quick, heating him up enough that he had to make a concentrated effort not to let his temperature get out of control, tamping down on the golden light flickering at the corner of his vision. Flames just waiting to be called on.

The heat and exertion had them both sweating, the air around them in Kun’s bedroom turning thick and musty with sex and perspiration.

Kun pulled Lucas back tighter to his chest, the grip he had on one of Lucas’s pecs bruising, nails biting into the plush swell of muscle there with abandon, knowing Lucas could take that and so much more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed out, fucking himself between Lucas’s thighs faster, his harsh pants mixing with Lucas’s own gasping breaths and the sharp slap of sweat slick skin on skin. “I wanted—ngh—to do more tonight,” he said between low moans, each word puffed out against the damp skin of Lucas’s shoulder. “But, I don’t think—I think this might—I can’t—”

“‘S okay,” Lucas half slurred, mouth kept open on soft sounds, eyes screwed shut as he focused on the building sensation in his gut, the tightening of his balls, the warmth suffusing him all the way up to his hairline. “‘M not gonna last much longer either.”

“Thank fuck,” Kun groaned, pressing his forehead firmly to the back of Lucas’s neck. He gave his hips a particularly rough thrust forward, his previously steady rhythm stuttering.

He was close, whining low against Lucas’s skin, holding Lucas against him tight enough that all Lucas could feel along his back was Kun’s body heat.

Feeling his own orgasm approaching, Lucas reached back the hand not gripping the nice, expensive, rumpled sheets under them for dear life and grabbed Kun’s ass at the same time that he flexed his thighs, tightening the press of strong, slick muscle for Kun to fuck between, urging him forward with a firm squeeze.

Kun hiccuped out a low, long groan, slamming his hips forward with a messy desperation that Lucas understood all too well, his own cock aching with his impending release, stimulated each time Kun’s dick slid against it.

Kun lasted only a handful of thrust like that before he was going tense like a strung bow, biting into the meat of Lucas’s shoulder, squeezing his pec, and coming in thick white ropes between Lucas’s thighs. His cum painted Lucas’s thighs and splashed up against his cock and balls, wet warmth that Lucas used to slick his way as he reached down to rapidly jerk himself off to his own completion, the waves of his orgasm spasming through his muscles as he came with the feeling of Kun still wrapped around him and grinding slowly between his thighs.

They laid tangled in each other like that for a bit, sweat and cum cooling on skin, Kun tracing Lucas’s scars from battles long past while Lucas drew patterns over the pronounced veins in Kun’s hand.

Eventually, when he felt settled back in his own body, the tingle of his orgasm having given way to a pleasant sort of exhaustion, Lucas spoke up.

“I guess I should almost die in fights more often, huh.”

Kun made a gurgling sound, slapping Lucas’s shoulder with more force than Lucas expected considering their states.

“Don’t you fucking dare. If you die out there I’ll kill you.”

Lucas smiled. “Aye, aye, captain.”

-

They fell asleep like that, dozing off for a bit before Kun woke complaining about the importance of cleaning up.

Lucas indulged him, shuffling sleepily under the shower spray when Kun dragged him in, letting the warm water melt away any residual aches and pains from the day.

Lucas let Kun wash him, care for him, do whatever he needed to make sure that Lucas was really there, safe, with him, all the while thinking about how out of all the things Kun had shaken up in his life, giving Lucas someone he had to come back for, someone he’d have to keep safe for, was probably the most troublesome of them all.

The most troublesome, and the most precious.

————

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, feel free to let me know! ^_^  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/nu_exooo)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/nu_exooo)
> 
> Until the collection is up and running, I'll be including other fics from the event below!:
> 
> \- [Wait a Little Longer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624559) by speckledsolanaceae  
> ->Sometimes edging is about two weeks of voluntary celibacy in order to wreck your partner's shit.
> 
> \- [Out of Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620761) by freelancejouster  
> ->Johnny's not high-ranking in Hell, he's just old—a son of a son of a son of the original fallen angels—so when he gets sent to Earth indefinitely (like, find someone to watch your plants, indefinitely) there's not much he can do but go.
> 
> He didn't expect injured hellhound Mark to tag along with him. And he didn't expect what happened next.
> 
> \- [Layers, Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627724) by DimCandleLight  
> ->Jaehyun is a good, ethical, honest, honorable—you get the gist—kindergarten teacher. His students’ backgrounds don't affect how he treats them, so he has never given it much thought.
> 
> Until he meets Doyoung at a housewarming party, where he discovers there is more to him than what meets the eye.
> 
> Or,
> 
> Kim Doyoung: The best researcher in the field, Hottest Dad™ on sight.


End file.
